la tormenta
by katita852
Summary: la compañía de minato se va a la quiebra y deidara namikaze decide hacerse cargo de la tormenta para sacarla adelante. viaja y conoce a Itachi quien es el capataz el capataz tiene una aventura con hinata quien se enamora perdidamente de el, pero el no le corresponde parejas: itadei sasunaru y otras mas en el camino


Un dia un empresario de ojos azules con cuerpo de mujer, un pelo rubio tan amarillo como el sol con nombre deidara se bajaba de su limosina y lo paparisis lo atacaban..

Paparizi 1: ¿ Señor uzumaki es verdad que la compañia de su padre esta al borde de la quierbra?

Deidara: Para eso usted estudio periodismo para ser seco en sacar rumores... Estupidos-. Sasori interviene a los periodistas

Sasori:Por favor, entiendanos nos espera una junta no tenemos tiempo.-Haci sasori se va y toma el asensor con deidara

Deidara:Uff...Ya todos lo saben...No pude detener la caida de la compañia Sasori

Sasori: No es tu culpa Deidara, don minato quiso hacerle algo a sus jerentes y te impuso a ti ellos no llebaron a esta situacion y sobre todo Kakashi

Deidara:Nuca mas Sasori nunca una persona me va imponer nada ni siquiera mi papa

-En la sala de reuniones- 

Deidara *Entrando*: Buenos dias señores

Todos:Buenos dias

Deidara *Sentandose* : Caramba...Veo que han leido la prensa ¿Algun comentario?

Kakashi: Heee Deidara yo quisiera decir creo que tu deberias hacer ...

Deidara :Tu no Kakashi le agradesco que me trate de usted

Kakashi: Pero Deidara porfavor no me trates asi yo te vi crecer

Deidara: Hay no usted nunca me ha visto crecer o por lo menos nunca se a dado cuenta de lo mucho que he crecido ...Todos tienes 24 horas para presentar su renuncia y eso incluye tambien a usted señor Kakashi

Kakashi: Aver deidara tu no puedes hacer eso te exijo que te calmes

Deidara: Ahora estoy calmado ahora que hise lo que hace mucho tiempo debia hacer

Hinata *Entrando*: Permiso licensiado

Deidara: Que pasa hinata...

-En la oficicina de minato-

Deidara *Entrando*: Papa...Papa ¡Papa! (N.A Minato estaba en su asiento respirando agitadamente y rojo)

Minato: La hacienda...

Deidara: Calmeate papa respira porfavor calmate *Girandose hacia hinata* llama a una ambulancia que puede ser un infarto ...¡Corre!

Minato: La tormenta...No te la dejes quitar

Deidara: ¿De que estas hablando papa? ya no hables nada mas todo va a salir bien pero calmate

Minato: Escuchame perdimos todo...Estamos en la ruina

Deidara: Papa no hable como si te fueras a morir...Yo nunca voy a permitir que mueras ¿¡Entiendes!?

Minato: Pase lo que pase la tormenta no te la pueden...Quitar por que era de tu madre habla con tsunade

-En el hospital- 

Deidara:Papa me hablo de una asienda ¿Que asienda es? ¿Por que nunca me entere?

Tsunade: ¿El viejo te hablo de la tormenta?

Deidara: No solo eso me hiso jurar que cuidaria de ella...¿Que es la tormenta? Tsunade ¿ Por que yo nunca me entere de su existensia?¿Donde esa asienda? ¿ Por que ahora repentinamente quiere que yo me encarge de ella?...

- 30 Minutos despues de la explicacion de tsunade-

Deidara:Itachi Uchiha ¿Quien es Itachi Uchiha?

Tsunade: Es el hombre encargado de la asienda...el capatas pero deidara tendrias que enterarte con el yo no te puedo dar mas informacion no es tu autorisado por tu padre

Deidara: Hay porfavor tsunade no te pongas con eso papa me hablo de la hacienda en mismo me digo que era lo unico que iva a quedarnos despues de la quiebra

Tsunade: Si es probable...Bueno yo creo que lo mejor es venderla

Deidara: No

Tsunade: Yo creo que si el viejo quiere mantenerte alejada de todo es por alguna razon deidara pues entonces que sea el mismo el que hable de la tormenta y de Itachi Uchiha

Deidara: Quiero hablar personalmente con ese tal Itachi Uchiha ¿que mas sabes de el?

Tsunade: Es un haijado del viejo es casi un animal es un campesino sin modales sin mayor educacion, rudo yo creo ques si hablas mas de 2 palabras con el no te va a agadar

Deidara: Itachi Uchiha...No nadie puede ser tan terrible

-En el hotel 5 estrellas-

Kurenai: La tormenta...Hace años no escuchaba hablar de ella

Deidara : ¿Pero por que? ¿Por que la mantuvo en secreto Kurenai-chan? ¿Por que ahora resulta que todo el mundo sabe de la existencia de esa hacienda menos yo?

Kurenai: Hay cosas que se terminan sabiendo mas tarde o mas temprano pero creo que ya llego el momento

Deidara: Kurenai-chan...Naru-chan estamos arruinados es por eso que le dio el infarto a papa cuentame todo lo que sabes porfavor que esa asienda puede ser nuestra salvacion

Kurenai:En esa asienda fue donde murio nuestra mama

Deidara: P-pero no entiendo Kurenai-chan ¿Mama no murio acidentalmente en un viaje? ¿Que no fue eso lo que sucedio?

Kurenai:No le vayas a decir esto a papa hay cosas que no quiere recordar si te mintio perdonalo y que sea el mismo que te hable de la tormenta que el te lo cuente todo ¿si?

Deidara: ¿Como murio mama? ¿Como fue esa tragedia de la que me hablas?

Kurenai:No lo se papa tenia mucho enemigos,papa peleaba mucho por la tormenta por que esta es inmensa no me extraña nada que a nuestra mama la hibieran asesinado por que mama era la dueña de la tormenta

-En otro lugar-

Madara :La dueña de la tormenta ¿Como que la hija de Minato Namikaze? ¿Como que ella va hacer la dueña de la tormenta? es que el viejo estiro las patas

Tobi:Se esta muriendo...Esas son las noticias y muerto el viejo tengo la oportunidad de apoderarme de la tormenta y todo este puerto ...No gastar tanto en vigilancia

Madara: Bueno ya que lo mencionas voy a subierte el precio por la vigilancia por mi hombres

Tobi:Ja

Madara:Soy el jefe civil y arriesgo mi puesto con eso...Dile que se apuren (refiriendose a los hombre trabajando )

Tobi: Zetsu ¿Que pasa que no se apuran?

Madara: si Itachi Uchiha no pilla en esto voy a tener que ponerte preso

Tobi: El dia en que tenga en mi poder este puerto y la tormanta no solo voy a pagar tus finos trabajos si no que te voy hacer mi socio

Madara: ¿Y que estas pensado tobi?

Tobi: El viejo se esta muriendo por que la empresa quedo en la quiebra y su hija ...La srta de ciudad la que nadie conoce va a heredar las tierras pero tambien hereda las deudas del viejo no va a tener mas remedio que venderla la tormenta para pagarse el pan nuevo nuestro de cada dia

Madara: Y tu vas a ser quien va a comprarla ¿Verdad? ajajajajja

Tobi: *Asiste*

Madara: Pero eso vale una fortuna son mil quinientos ectarias y mil cabesas de ganado y un puerto de rio ...no señor mucho camison para nosotros

Tobi:Un precio mejorar...Va a mejorar *asieste* cuando se queme la casa se insendien los campos muera todo el ganado y los pocos peones que queden vivos salgan ullendo

Madara:Pero no se olvida Itachi Uchiha ese tiene mas ojos que una piña

Tobi:Tsss Itachi no sera un problema conosco su punto debil...Le gustan demasiado las mujeres la noche en que estemos listo para arrasar con la tormenta una mujer lo va a manter muy ocupado (Madara asieste) de Itachi me ocupo yo y tambien de la hija (hijo ¬¬) de Minato

-Hospital-

Deidara:*Acariciandolo* Papa no te preocupes por nada por que tu nuncame fallaste papa y yo nunca te voy a fallar snif pero no me deje-es *empezando a llorar * no me dejes papa snif snif ...papi sabes ¿Por que yo nunca me he casado? por que nunca he de entregar mi amor al menos que exista como tu solo en ese momento te voy a complacer y me voy a casar cuando conosca ese hombre

-En la casa de Pain-

Pain: Llevatelo lo mas luego de la ciudad

Deidara:Sabes papa me estubo hablando de una asienda digo todabia es algo que no hemos podido conversar pero no se no te parece

Pain:Mmmm Minato siempre ha sido un hombre de campo y lo es creo que le va a encantar ademas de lo que he visto en la prensa no me gusta nada

Deidara:Yo me encargare de que nada le pertube aparte que yo tambien siento que tambien tengo que alejarme un poco tengo que pensar en como lebartar de nuevo esta familia

Pain: Me parece muy bien

Deidara: Te voy a estar enternamente agradecida

Pain:No..No tienes que agradecer conmigo tambien me llebo un buen susto

Deidara:Jajajjajaj *Se dan un beso en la mejilla*

Pain:Chao

Deidara:Gracias

*Se va pain*

Deidara:Pffff al parecer la tormenta se convirtio en mi destino

-En la tormenta-

Continuara...


End file.
